


Starlight

by pec



Series: 75 dates [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: 75 Dates Fic Meme, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stargazing, i made sakamoto cry, meme fill, tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always like this: Sakamoto would find a spot that he believed was best for night sky viewing and would haul Gintoki along with him, no regard for the heat or the frigid cold. This time he was certain there would be a meteor shower as well. Gintoki had heard nothing of the sort on the news and had tried to dissuade his friend. However, Sakamoto had complete faith in his “inside source.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> fill to a [tumblr meme](http://pecwrites.tumblr.com/post/142220095495/75-dates-fic-meme). prompt was give by anon: sakagin and 13 (stargazing). hope you like! 
> 
> title was inspired from a song by muse. it is such a perfect sakagin song! imo :3
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own these characters, the mighty gorilla does.

“What's your fascination with watching the stars, anyway?”

“Well, why does anyone watch the stars?”

“I don't know, for a change of scenery? But you obviously don't need it; if anything, you should be watching the ground for a change.”

Sakamoto hummed in thought, sitting crossed legged and staring up at the sky. Gintoki was lying next to him on the grass; arms tucked under his head and legs bent and crossed. 

It was always like this: Sakamoto would find a spot that he believed was best for night sky viewing and would haul Gintoki along with him, no regard for the heat or the frigid cold. This time he was certain there would be a meteor shower as well. Gintoki had heard nothing of the sort on the news and had tried to dissuade his friend. However, Sakamoto had complete faith in his “inside source.” 

“Stargazing is sort of comforting, isn't it?” said Sakamoto, smiling up at the stars. “Sometimes I watch them to forget 

_the war, the bloodshed, the loss_

“Other times I watch to remember

 _all those beautiful moments with you_

“But mostly I watch them for hope, for inspiration. And you know, the stars are the brightest here on Earth.” 

Gintoki frowned at the answer. 

“You really need the stars for all that? Well, if you ever happen upon a place where you can't find stars, come find me. I'll make you forget, make you remember, inspire you or demotivate you. Whatever. And you wouldn't even have to bear this cold to do it.”

Sakamoto looked away from the sky and to Gintoki, who had his eyes closed and was picking his nose. 

Now that he thought about it, Gintoki had a lot of likeness to the stars; he was mysterious, fascinating, full of promises. Always seemingly out of reach. And so, so bright. 

He thought over what Gintoki'd just said to him and the warmth and joy was too much to hold in. Gintoki's eyes snapped open when Sakamoto burst out laughing.

“What's so funny?” 

“ _You_ are, Kintoki.”

“What the hell,” said Gintoki, as he lightly kicked the other man in the side. 

“Doesn't seem like there will be a meteor shower – my source isn't that reliable, afterall.” Sakamoto was still laughing softly as he took off his shades to wipe the tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes.

“That's no surprise at all; it would be on the news, you know? Who is your source, anyway? Took good advantage of your gullibility, didn't they? Probably ripped you off good, too. Man, I wish I knew them, I could make a deal of making a fool out of you; a super easy task.”

Sakamoto wasn't sure if those were still tears of glee in his eyes. 

Gintoki tsked. “Meteor shower, my foot. Yeah, there was a great meteor shower today! But instead of stars, an idiot fell in Edo. What rotten luck.” 

Sakamoto was once again wracked with laughter and plopped his head down on Gintoki's chest. When he felt Gintoki's fingers run through his hair and heard him mutter under his breath, he couldn't contain the happiness nor the tears.


End file.
